


No-Life Queen

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Month 2018 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hellsing, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Vincent Valentine doesn't so much save Aeris's life as give her a new one.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Vincent Valentine
Series: Aerith Month 2018 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009521
Kudos: 5





	No-Life Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Favorite Appearance'

Becoming a vampire was more work than expected. She should be dead - of this Aeris was certain. The bullet had passed right through her and she had lost far too much blood to possibly survive. But here she was, sitting up in an unfamiliar bed. The situation was complicated a little by the fact that the one who shot her was none other than her vampiric sire. There should be rules about creating other vampires - as in forbidding putting your protoge into mortal peril and after offering them a chance at continuing regardless. As was the case with Vincent Valentine. He had not shot her to make her like this; a grisly necessity when hunting the guy who had her arms twisted behind her back and a knife to her throat. Aeris was still dead though. Well. Something like dead. Now she was-

The bullet wound was long gone and her canines longer. Sharper too; running her tongue across them once she noticed scored a bloody groove into her tongue. The pain was oddly distant and the wound did not last long. Vampires must not be the type to waste blood all things considered. Diffferent now. Different from when she was... living? Only now did the term undead not seem to fit her situation. All the terms she knew for her predicament came from old horror movies - and the occasional trashy romance novel. None of them mentioned the sharpness of fangs.

Distracted too easily. Aeris was considering what to do when Vincent walked in. Vincent had not used the door. Or a window (none visible). Nor something absurd like a trap door, a serving hatch or a dumb waiter. No, Vincent melted through the wall in a way reminiscent of slightly under budget sci-fi and fantasy TV programs.

"You have awoken," Vincent intoned in a now familiar deep voice. A more poetic person might have described it as akin to grave stones slamming together, but he sounded a lot like a certain famed voice actor. What was his name- "You are hungry?"

Aeris blinked. Ravenous now he mentioned it. A yawning pit of hunger, a need to eat the likes of which she had not felt before. "Yes." Her teeth clicked together, lips sliding across the unfamiliar fangs. These would take some getting used to.

Vincent grinned, his expression stretching to close to absurd. There was a sense of shallowness to it, a superficiality. A thin layer stretched over something else. It passed. "Then let us elevate you to a new no-life Queen. We will begin the hunt."

"Hunt?" Her stomach gurgled. "I was thinking some chips or something?"

The smile faded from Vincent's face. "You are but a fledgling; you need blood. Nothing else will sate you. Nor can you digest anything but blood now."

Aeris fidgeted. "Not keen on drinking blood. Not sure I can."

Vincent held her gaze for too long and shrugged. "You can try and hold out. Best not to. The agency has blood supplies on hand-" A new feral look entered his eyes. "-to diminish the risk of accidents. But sooner or later you will succumb to the thirst. If you wish to survive in this agency of vampire destroyers, you would be best placed not to feed on any of the employees."

"I'll take my chances." Her stomach gurgled treacherously once more; she needed to eat something and soon. She might be a vampire, but she was not about to succumb to stereotypes. Plus the rest of her life without garlic? Too much to bear.

"I had more hope. Is there nothing of the true vampire that can entice you?" Vincent raised an eyebrow questioningly. "To shift forms at will? To be beyond death, beyond life? To sire your own vampiric children?"

Children were not something she had thought of much before. Wait. "You can shift forms?"

Vincent chuckled. "Oh yes." Again a sense again of a lack of depth to him. Or a lack of depth to a thin veneer with the appearance of a man in a red cloak. Something lurked beyond the projection. Something vast and perhaps terrible. "This is not my favoured appearance; but it remains one that causes the least issues here." It sounded intriguing. But it circled back to the blood. "Come. If we are not to hunt, then we should at least meet Ms Lockhart."

"Ms Lockhart?" Aeris cocked her head to one side.

"My master; our commander." Vincent whirled around and vanished back through the wall. Aeris stumbled from the bed, her legs weak and unsteady- And straight into the wall.

"Ow." Aeris rubbed at her nose. Seemed walking through walls was a no-life Queen thing. She would need to use the door. At least for now.


End file.
